Rings Of Fate
by Digimon Lantern 1
Summary: When two dormant Green Lantern rings are sold for two dollars at Ethan's, life in Sunnydale won't be the same.
1. Origins, Part One

***I DON'T OWN GREEN LANTERN OR BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. GREEN LANTERN, WONDER WOMAN, AND ANY OTHER DC COMICS CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY DC COMICS AND BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY. I MAKE NO MONEY OFF OF THIS AT ALL****

Author's Notes: This will be heavily AU as I'm winging most of this. I never have any luck in getting every Green Lantern Comic that I can find. All the other Corps that were created also still exist. Most of my info comes from wikias and I'm also blending things from the DCAU as well as other DC Cartoons to fit where I would like for them to be.

Rings Of Fate

By:

Digimon Lantern 1

Chapter One

Origin, Part One

Unbeknownst to Ethan Rayne, he had two items of great power within his shop. The two rings which while he thought they were excellent copies of the Green Lantern Corps' standard were actual rings that had been believed to have been lost along with their bearers With the rings depleted, they merely seemed to be rings. Rings that he happened to have being sold at his shop for two dollars.

"I can't believe you're selling these for two bucks." Xander said as he picked up the other remaining ring.

"What can I say?" Ethan asked the young man. "I love to give customers something good for their money. I may not have the right costumes for these rings but perhaps you can go as a Green Lantern out of uniform."

"Nice suggestion." A voice from behind Xander said. Xander turned to see the guitarist for the band, Dingos Ate My Baby, standing there with the other ring.

"Oz, right?" Xander asked.

"Yah." Oz replied.

"Guess we're partners, huh." Xander said.

"Guess so." Oz replied.

Xander looked over to see Buffy idolizing an eighteenth century dress and the shop owner went over to help her with her dress. Oz could tell the look on Xander's face.

"Jealous much?" He asked.

"Just the fact that the guy she intends to wear that for won't give a crap about the effort into she put into it." Xander answered.

"Don't let it get you down." Oz said. "Enjoy yourself."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Spike, someone's come to change this day and he'll make the Slayer weak." Drusilla said to the bleached blond vampire.

Spike smiled. "Then I guess I'll be heading out tonight." He told her.

"You can't, Spikey." Drusilla told him. "The emerald ring men will send us both to the stars, they will."

Spike shook his head. "Don't worry your sweet head." He told her. "No green guys with rings are going to stop me from getting the Slayer."

Spike walked away from her and the vampiress began to cry. She then looked up to see a violet glowing ring float over to her. The ring slipped onto her finger and words began to form in her mind.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all with violet light." She said accepting the ring.

She fell asleep on the bed not realizing the crystal forming around her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Ganthet and Sayd were observing the young girl on Earth. She was pure of spirit and hope seemed to shine from her of its own accord. The girl would be perfect for their new Corps. Sayd held the newly formed ring in her hand and seemed to be contemplating it fiercely.

"What is the matter?" Ganthet asked.

"Is it right?" Sayd asked.

"Sending her the ring will help her help the two teenagers who will become Green Lanterns this night." Ganthet told her. "She lives on the very mouth of Hell and yet her soul is one of the most pure that I've ever seen."

"Saint Walker is in Sector 2814." Sayd informed him. "I'll have him attempt to recruit her."

The ring vanished from her hand in an instant.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Warren fell to the ground as he appeared on Qward. He didn't know when that yellow ring had appeared on his finger but he had other concerns at the moment. Namely, the rather large muscular alien standing before him.

"Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." He said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Telnar Mon, surveyed the chaos on the street. Realizing that the charge on his ring was low, he summoned his lantern to him. Touching the ring to the lantern, he was about to recite the oath when he was interrupted.

"Xander, I don't know what's going on." Willow said as she found her friend. "I got turned into a ghost and you think you're a Green Lantern."

Telnar held up a hand to interrupt her. "One second." He said. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power...Green Lantern's light!"

Willow gaped when she saw what her friend just did. Granted, this was the Hellmouth but even this didn't even make any sense. The Green Lantern turned towards her and smiled.

"You were saying, you crimson deity." He said.

"Are you flirting with me?" She asked taken aback by what her friend just said.

"Want me to?" He asked her.

"Never mind, you aren't really you." Willow told him. "You're really my friend, Xander."

"I know who I am." He replied.

"Form a mirror." Will said.

Telnar formed a mirror and looked into it. Shocked, he began to pat himself down trying to figure it out.

"Don't have hair?" Willow asked as the Green Lantern.

"Actually, I'm a member of a reptilian species." Telnar said smiling. "I'm just a natural flirt with females of any species. I think it's better to look for beauty where you find it and to remind the woman that you find beauty in of it."

Willow blushed which had to have been a feat as she was a ghost. "Well, what's your name?" She asked.

"Telnar Mon, Green Lantern of Sector 2814." He replied. "Since this situation is unusual, even for me, I'm at your command."

Before Willow could tell Telnar what to do, they heard a scream and saw a dark-haired woman running down the road. Telnar thought she was dressed rather oddly but also noticed the car behind her. He flew towards her and pulled her out of the car's path.

"Thank you, kind sir." She said to him giving him a curtsy after he set her down. "Clearly, you are a powerful wizard that has come to defend my virtue against these foul demons."

Telnar glanced over at Willow. "Did you catch any of that?" He asked. "I only caught like half of it."

"Just follow us." Willow said intent on leading them to Buffy's house.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The machine gun fire peppered the Sunnydale Police Department cars as Bonnie & Clyde tried to figure out some way of escaping from the bank they'd tried to rob. Robbing it proved to be a lot more difficult than they thought as no one happened to be in it and the vault was radically different from what they were use to.

"Have you figured it out yet?!" She yelled.

"No!" Clyde yelled back.

Suddenly, Bonnie's assault rifle was yanked from her hand and she watched as it was crushed by a beam of emerald energy. A man in strange clothes landed on the ground and pointed his fist at her. From his ring, green energy chains formed around her and her partner. The man lifted them off the ground using his ring and brought them over to the police officers who seemed a little stunned.

"They're all yours, officer." The man said before flying away.

Detective Stein shook his head in disbelief. One thing he never expected was a Green Lantern to assist him in any aspect of his job. Still, better to not look a gift horse in the mouth. He walked over to "Bonnie".

"Harmony Kendall, you have the right to remain silent." He said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

They had gotten into Buffy's house when they heard a fight break out in the street and Willow sent out Telnar to find out what was happening. He ran out intending to aid but saw that his help wasn't needed. A human woman was battling against a shaggy monster. She was dressed in a golden bustier with red, white, and blue adorning her outfit. Telnar decided not to try a closer look for risk of offending her. After throwing the creature hard into a tree, she turned to face him.

"Ah, a Green Lantern." She remarked. "Good, I am called Wonder Woman. Perhaps you have some knowledge as to what is going on in this chaotic town."

"Myself, not so much." Telnar said. "But there is a girl from this town that hasn't been effected as much by what is going on in that house. We should talk to her."

Telnar led Wonder Woman into the house to see Lady Elizabeth as she insisted about being called using salt to make a symbol on the floor. Willow was watching intently what her friend was doing. Elizabeth began to mutter in an unknown language and the salt symbol began to glow. In a poof of black smoke, a man in a black suit appeared.

"Jason?" Wonder Woman asked.

Lady Elizabeth embraced the man as if he was her lover which perplexed the man. He stared at her and a lock of sudden realization washed over him.

"Elizabeth, how can this be?" Jason asked. "You were killed by the thrice damned vampire, Angelus."

"I know." She said a tear rolling down her cheek. "I remember that night all too well."

"Did I miss something?" Willow asked.

"No Spirit, you did not." Jason answered.

"Okay, I'm going to find Giles." Willow told them. "Try to keep Buffy safe."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Willow walked through the wall and caused Giles to drup his cup of tea. She ran over to him.

"Giles, we have a problem." She said.

"Good Lord, what happened?" He asked.

"Everyone seems to have became their costumes. I dressed as a ghost." Willow replied.

"The ghost of what?" He asked.

"Nothing specific but Buffy isn't the Slayer anymore because of the spell." Willow informed him.

"Is she in danger?" Giles asked concerned.

"I would hate to see what could put her in danger considering who else is there." Willow answered.

"Who else is there?" He asked.

"Well, Xander is a Green Lantern and Cordelia dressed like Wonder Woman and Lady Elizabeth summoned some guy she knew using a salt symbol." Willow told him. "The guy said that she had been killed by Angelus though."

"Willow, where did you get your costumes?" He asked.

"That new place, Ethan's." She answered.

"Willow, this is important." He said. "Go back to them and let them know I'm going to end the spell. I just have to get to Ethan's."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Buffy!" Angel yelled after the girl who ran out into the night.

Jason charged into the kitchen and saw Angel in his game face. He punched the vampire square in the jaw and grabbed a knife from the counter. Ramming the blade through the vampire's right shoulder, he seemed to relish the look of pain the vampire had on his face.

"This will be just a portion of the pain that you shall go through before I'm done with you, Angelus." Jason told him.

Telnar and Wonder Woman ran into the kitchen. The Green Lantern grabbed the vengeful man with a beam of energy from his ring and pulled the man away. Wonder Woman went over to Jason.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"You are inhabiting that girl's body, Diana, by means of a chaos spell. That girl that just ran out the door is the resurrected form of my beloved, Elizabeth Williams. That is the only way the spell would have allowed her to bring me here." Jason said before pointing at the wounded vampire. "And that is the demon that took her away from me."

"Now that he mentions it, I always thought Buffy looked familiar." Angel said.

"Gone, gone the form of man. Rise the Prince, forever damned. Boil the blood with heart of fire. Free the might from fleshy mire. Gone, gone, O form of man. Rise the demon, Etrigan!" Jason recited before transforming into his demon half.

Telnar was shocked and the Demon Prince was able to break free of his capture and charged at Angel but was thrown through the open door with Wonder Woman soon at her throat.

"Rise, rise o form of man. Begone the demon, Etrigan!" She exclaimed transforming the demon back into the man. "Be that as it may, Jason. He's the only one here who can help guide us so that we can find her."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I should have listened to Dru." He said before bolting out of the warehouse.

Spike couldn't believe his bad luck. If he ever found that costume shopkeeper, he was going to teach the human why he was called Spike. He was about to feed off the Slayer when not only did his blood grandsire show up but so did that bitch, Wonder Woman, (or at least someone who dressed like that Amazonian slut) and the bloody whelp dressed up like a Green Lantern. That must have been what Dru had told him. He felt a force pulling at him. Spike turned to see some kind of red portal.

"Bloody hell." He said as the portal hurled him through.

He hit the ground on the other side of the portal to see a lake of blood. A thought crossed his mind to get a drink but that was before some large ugly demon guy stood before him in a red uniform.

"I am Atrocitus." He stated to the vampire. "Welcome to the Red Lantern Corps."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Buffy was still staring at Xander trying to figure out why he still had the Green Lantern uniform on now that the spell had ended. She was about to ask if there was anything wrong when he pointed his ring at them and formed a green force field. It was a good thing too as a yellow energy blast ripped through the warehouse and a humanoid figure in a yellow suit could be seeing floating in the air.

"In blackest day, in brightest night. Behold your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what is right. Burn like his power...Sinestro's Might!"

To Be Continued...

Author's End Notes: Yes, I know I don't have anything really finished yet but if I don't have multiple things to write at a time, I never get anything done. But anyway, questions, comments, please leave a review.


	2. Origins, Part Two

****I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, GREEN LANTERN, OR ANY OF THE OTHER DC COMIC CHARACTERS THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY AND GREEN LANTERN IS OWNED BY DC COMICS.********************************************************************

Author's Notes: Yes, I'm putting a certain "Key" individual in this story.

Chapter Two

Origins, Part Two

Rupert Giles stared at the inferno that had once been his old 'friend's costume shop. Had the Green Lantern that Mr. Osbourne had turned into hadn't pulled him away from the blast, he would have been in it. Now, Oz was battling with a neko alien woman that was part of the Sinestro Corps who seemed intent on killing the teenager. Before a flurry of yellow arrow constructs could hit him, Oz managed to pull him behind a nearby building.

"Giles, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was in the neighborhood." Giles replied.

"The ring's artificial intelligence detected the yellow ring that Cat Girl over there is using and Pelsner, the Green Lantern who use to have this ring, came to intercept." Oz told him.

"Surely, there must be someway to defeat her." Giles stated.

"You don't think I'm trying?" Oz asked. "Seriously, if we survive this, remind me to acquaint whoever is responsible for this to a sciencell on Oa."

Giles gestured over at the costume shop that was up in flames. "I highly doubt that you'll have the opportunity to do that." He replied.

"Well, that bites." Oz said before dodging another attack from the fear-colored ring bearer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Species: Hektaran. Native to Sector 3456." The ring spoke to Xander. "Caution: this species possess four times the physiological standard of humans. They also gain strength from drinking mammalian blood."

Xander looked up and silently cursed whomever might have been listening. "Great, not even three minutes into the 'job' and I'm fighting a space vampire."

At the mention of vampire, Buffy stepped forward in her "I'm the Slayer so you have to do whatever the hell I say" stance. She looked up at Xander.

"Xander, get out of here." She exclaimed. "I'll handle the space vamp."

Cordelia walked up behind the Slayer and pinched a nerve cluster on the blonde's neck which caused her to lapse into unconsciousness. She slung the girl over a shoulder, a little surprised about how strong she was, and walked back over to Jason and Angel.

"Thanks, Cordy." Xander said. "Now, get out of here."

The quartet ran out of the warehouse dragging the children along and the Hektaran shook his head. Xander turned his attention back to the matter at hand. The Sinestro Corps member pointed his ring at him and fired an energy blast at the teen who easily dodged it. He could hear laughter come from the Hektaran.

"What makes you think you can possibly handle me, boy?" He asked.

"I don't know." Xander said smiling. "But I've got the willpower to try."

"And you will fail." The Hektaran said firing another blast.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Willow's eyes opened up to see a vampire be dusted as an alien in a blue uniform landed before her. His eyes seemed both haunting yet saintly as if he had seen many disturbing things but wouldn't dare let any harm come to her.

"Hello, Willow." He said. "I am Saint Walker of the Blue Lantern Corps."

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"Ganthet and Sayd, the former Guardians of Oa, had been watching you for the past three days." Walker said. "They have asked me to meet with you and offer you the chance to enter the Blue Lantern Corps."

Walker held out the ring and watched as if floated over to the human girl who plucked it out of the air. She stared at it as if it was the most precious thing in the universe.

"But how did you dust that vampire?" She asked.

"That unholy creature was dusted by my presence alone." Walker informed her. "Hope is the very source of our power, young one. A religion, for lack of a better word, that we use to aid the Green Lantern Corps."

"I understand now." Willow said nodding her head. "You're kinda like a priest."

"In a way, but I as well as you might be if you allow yourself to be both powerful and powerless." Saint Walker explained. "The Blue Lantern Corps exist to aid the Green Lantern Corps in a prophesied 'War Of Light'. Unless we are near a Green Lantern, the only thing our rings can do for us is flight, communication, and limited protection. With a Green Lantern in proximity however..."

"What?" She asked.

"Myself and Brother Warth have reverse-aged a dying sun eight point six billion years into a blue dwarf using the hope of the people in the star system." Saint Walker said to her.

"Wow." She said.

The odd couple, odd by the standards of Sunnydale, walked down the street. The Blue Lantern kept explaining to her what powers would be available to her should she choose to join the Corps.

"But, my home's here in Sunnydale." Willow said. "I can't leave."

Walker began to shake his head. "Whoever said you had to leave here?" He asked. "I didn't."

"But that whole 'War Of Light' thing..." Willow said. "I thought I'd have to leave."

"Ganthet and Sayd expressed their wishes for you to do as you've been doing for as long as you deem it necessary." Walker informed her. "If you choose to leave this planet, I believe that you will find our headquarters on Odym to be quite peaceful. It is a magnificent and peaceful world."

Willow slipped the ring onto her finger. Once the ring was on her finger, she felt as though she was at peace. Suddenly, she began to feel the power wash over her. Saint Walker wrapped his hands around her.

"When you are truly ready, the words will come to you." He said.

Without warning, he vanished as though he was a hologram. This perplexed her but she filed it away for another time.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Oz created an emerald green brick wall that intersected another blast of yellow energy coming from the Sinestro Corps member. It was getting to be extremely difficult to keep this up. A thought crossed his mind.

"Ring, does her species have any weaknesses?" Oz asked.

"The Cekarian auditory pathways are easily disrupted by loud music." The ring said. "The disruption typically will result in temporary paralysis."

_Somebody up there likes me._ Oz thought as a plan formed in his head.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

John Stewart flew through the air alongside Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner and tried to figure out how much stranger could this mission get. According to the Guardians, two power rings that were thought to have been destroyed were reactivated in Southern California. According to the sensors onboard the Watchtower, two Sinestro Corps members seemingly appeared in the same general location. This wasn't looking good at all. If two kids from Southern California had somehow found _charged_ power rings and were probably battling those two Sinestro Corps members, John shuddered from the thought. They were nearing the city limits but their collective attention was focused on the rather large green stage that had been set up to look like a band was about to perform. Seeing as how everything on said stage was also the same color as the stage, it didn't take too long to figure out that it was a construct.

"What in the hell does that kid think he's doing?" Guy asked as they saw a teenage Green Lantern take the stage with a green electric guitar construct in his hands.

The answer was quickly given as an extremely loud guitar solo began to play. As the solo played, the Sinestro Corps member grabbed her ears in pain and fell to the ground. She writhed in agony as the music played. Amazed, the three senior Green Lanterns landed on the ground as the music soon ended. The kid walked over to them with a look of awe on his face.

"I can't believe that worked." The kid said.

"Nice idea, kid." John told him.

"I'd just have blasted her." Guy informed the group.

"Thought crossed my mind." The kid replied. "But when the ring said that she got temporary paralysis from loud music."

As if on cue, a yellow shockwave erupts from the Sinestro Corps member that hurtles the quartet of Green Lanterns away from her. The cat girl got up and pointed her ring at the kid. Suddenly, a blue field formed around the cat girl.

"In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars for hope burns bright." A teenage girl's voice could be heard saying as the Sinestro Corps member's ring was drained of power.

The Green Lanterns saw the girl was clad in a Blue Lantern uniform that reminded Kyle a lot of his old uniform. She smiled and waved at them before running over to a civilian who was still in the area. Using her ring, she healed the few injuries he had before she flew away. The teenager in their quartet watched her intently.

"Who was that girl?" He asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Joyce gazed at Dawn in the backseat of the Jeep Cherokee. Of all the crazy things that were happening this night, Dawn had tried to buy a ticket to go see her grandmother in Colorado. The girl was still dressed in her Little Red Riding Hood costume and was vehemently denying that she was trying to run away. A green blur suddenly hit the front of her SUV immediately disabling the vehicle. Pulling herself out of the car, she saw Dawn had already ran over to the front of the vehicle. Joyce saw a man about Buffy's age clad in the uniform of a Green Lantern.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Never better, Dawn Patrol, but why are there three of you?" The Green Lantern asked.

Dawn's eyes widened as she recognized the nickname. "Xander!" She exclaimed. "How long have you been a Green Lantern?"

"About five minutes." He replied before his eyes suddenly widened.

Dawn didn't quite understand until a green shield extended before them and a yellow blast impacted the shield. The Hektaran kept the stream of yellow energy up as he recited the oath again. Pain lanced through Xander's arm as he felt the yellow energy pierce the shield. Dawn clung to him protectively as she couldn't run away from the yellow ring wielder because of the attack.

"Who is she to you?" The Hektaran asked. "A sister maybe. Perhaps after I kill you, I'll take that girl to Qward. I can pass her around the other members of the Sinestro Corps to show off my new pet. Might even be hilarious to see what her deepest darkest fears are."

"You won't have her!" Xander yelled.

"Who's going to stop me?" The Hektaran asked. "You? You're not even a _real Green Lantern_."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Boodika watched as the battle took place between one of the Green Lantern anomaly that had appeared in Sector 2814 and a member of the Sinestro Corps. The Alpha Lantern was about to act to aid the young Lantern when something occurred that baffled the being. A pulse of energy that hadn't been recorded in eons occurred and an alteration could be detected in the ring of the human Green Lantern.

"I may not be a _real Green Lantern_ by your book but I know the oath." Xander said before firing a stream of energy more powerful than the Hektaran was capable of producing.

Boodika was shocked and with good reason. The power rings had a limitation on the amount of willpower that could be harnessed from the user. From the intensity of the energy stream that was being used against the Hektaran, that same limitation was eliminated.

"IN BRIGHTEST DAY!" Xander yelled.

The Hektaran was afraid and was frantically trying to figure out a way to escape.

"IN BLACKEST NIGHT!" Xander yelled.

The Hektaran tried to throw up a shield while still maintaining his stream that was intersecting the teenage Green Lantern's own stream. Emerald energy tore down that shield as if it were a hot knife through butter.

"NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT!" Xander screamed. "FOR THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER!"

The Hektaran began to scream in pain as his yellow energy beam was pushed up towards him. Fear coursed through him as he knew his end was near.

"GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Xander yelled as his emerald energy stream vaporized the Sinestro Corpsman.

Actually, vaporized wasn't that accurate. All that was left of the Hektaran was two smoking feet. Before Boodika could meet the young Lantern who had prevailed marvelously against a member of the Sinestro Corps, the Alpha Lantern received a transmission.

"Hail Guardians." Boodika said.

"Alpha Lantern, we have detected that the Green Lantern you were about to question had his ring modified by the Key." One of the Guardians spoke.

Another Guardian began to speak. "Since it is apparent that the Monks of Dagon chose to hide the Key in the form of a human, this human must remain protected."

The first Guardian spoke again. "The Key trusts the Green Lantern who valiantly defended her against the Sinestro Corpsman. With the danger that the Key's location possesses, Green Lanterns Alexander Harris and Daniel Osbourne will remain where they are and a senior corpsman will be dispatched to train them."

Boodika was shocked. This was going against standard procedure but an Alpha Lantern did not question the will of the Guardians.

Author's End Notes: So what does everyone think? Oh, the Green Lantern that will be dispatched won't be Hal, John, Guy, Kyle, or Kilowog before anyone thinks differently. Please read and review.


	3. Aftermath

****I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, GREEN LANTERN, OR ANY OF THE OTHER DC COMIC CHARACTERS THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY AND GREEN LANTERN IS OWNED BY DC COMICS.********************************************************************

Chapter Three

Aftermath

Drusilla woke up on Zamaron in shock. Not the shock of waking up on a planet over 1,398 sectors away, but that the fact that her heart was now beating. Actual tears, not blood tears, fell from her eyes as she realized that the violet ring had done what many had thought was impossible.

"Not impossible." A voice said from behind her.

Drusilla turned to see a very regal looking woman standing there smiling at her. From what she could tell about the woman, she appeared to be showing the love a mother would have for her child.

"But very difficult." She continued. "It was hard work that required us to bring you to Zamaron and we combined our power to not only release you from the demon but to restore your soul and your life. The combined powers of your new sisters surprised even me."

"Thank you." Drusilla said.

Queen Aga'po watched as anger coursed through the new Star Sapphire. Drusilla's power ring sparked with energy and the ring seemed to automatically begin to holographically render her more horrific memories from when Angelus had driven her crazy before turning her into a vampire.

"I know what thoughts you are thinking about, child." Aga'po said. "Remember, all we ask is that you follow your heart."

Drusilla smiled. "I just hope that the Key's ray of emerald light doesn't stop me."

"The Key?" The queen asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Buffy was fuming at Xander when her mother and her sister walked into the library. It was when they claimed they knew what happened was when she went off.

"How could you, Xander?" Buffy asked. "How could you tell them about me being the Slayer and the patrols and the vampires and all the evil and demonic things that would just love to disembowel me and wear my guts?"

Buffy was almost in tears and continued the ranting and the raving until Dawn managed to cut her off.

"Buffy, Xander literally ran into us last night when he was battling that Sinestro Corps alien." Dawn exclaimed. "Why do you think Mom's driving a rental?"

"You seem to have stuck your foot in your mouth, Buffy." Giles informed her. "I believe you owe Xander an apology."

"But he put my mom and Dawn in danger." Buffy said trying to argue with her Watcher.

"And had he not defeated that Sinestro Corpsman, many more people would have been killed." Giles told the slayer.

"Sorry, Xander." Buffy said.

Xander shrugged. "It's alright, Buffy." He said. "Just as long as nothing else happens till I at least get a good night's sleep."

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!**_

Everyone in the library ran outside to see a group of violet-clad women step through a boom tube. Xander stepped ahead of the group and his ring informed him of who they were as well as who the tall alien woman wearing the funny looking helmet who was with them.

"Your highness, what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Xander asked not wanting to annoy the Queen of the Zamarons.

"Green Lantern," Aga'po said. "We are here to assist my newest daughter in having her revenge against the vampire known as Angelus."

Buffy then ran right up into the face of Queen Aga'po which horrified Xander. The Queen was surprising calm until Buffy opened up her mouth.

"You and your purple sluts aren't going anywhere near Angel!" She yelled in the Queen's face. "I love him and I'm not going to let some violet bimbos hurt him!"

When Xander saw the flash of violet, he had thought he was too late but thankfully Oz was quicker as the other rookie Green Lantern yanked Buffy out of the violet blast that came from one of the Star Sapphires. He quickly formed his uniform as did Oz and Willow and shouts were made for everyone to get out. Cordelia, however, had reacted using her newly endowed Amazonian abilities by ducking a blast from one of the Sapphires before laying a haymaker of a punch into her jaw. Remembering from the news when he seen footage of Wonder Woman wearing a golden suit of armor, Xander fired a beam of emerald energy that enveloped her. Emerald Amazonian armor formed around her and the May Queen gave him a confused look.

"If you're so damned intent on fighting them, I have to at least help level the playing field." Xander said. "The armor works just like my ring. All you need is willpower."

Cordelia formed a sword in her right hand and flew into the air after another Sapphire. She leveled the alien woman to the ground. Etrigan tried to attack one of the Sapphires but the clever girl bound him using an iron streetlight.

"Just one of those days." Xander said as he dodged another attack.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Angel walked over to the door and opened it to see someone he hadn't expect to see in the light of day. Drusilla fired a beam of violet energy into his chest which hurled him against the wall. It wasn't enough to kill him but it did hurt like hell. He looked to get a better look at her and saw she was in a skintight violet uniform with some kind of star symbol on her chest. She also had some kind of crown on her head as well and as he watched her, he quickly became nervous about her laughing.

"Isn't this a fun game, Angel." She said. "You cowering on the floor like a pathetic waste of flesh looking at the very thing that would kill you. It must be quite frightening."

With that, she fired a violet stake construct into his right ankle. The vampire screamed in pain and Drusilla laughed. Angel stared up at her with his game face on because of the pain. He reached down and yanked the construct out of his ankle and tried to attack her with it only for it to vanish in his hand. For his trouble, another violet construct stake was quickly embedded in his other ankle.

"Don't you know anything?" She asked. "That was my construct powered by the love I sent to it."

She fired a pair of arrow constructs into each of the master vampire's hands. Angel growled in pain and Drusilla laughed at the sight.

"Now you have some idea on how I felt that night when you turned me into a bloodsucking monster." Dru said before firing another arrow construct into his left arm. "You turned me into something that has no right to exist." Another arrow construct hit his left arm. "You honestly think that you can redeem yourself for what you did when you didn't have a soul. Such a pitiful creature you are, blind to the truth."

"What truth?" He asked trying to keep her talking.

"You can't redeem a demon." She said. "You could save every living soul in the universe but you'll always be damned for what you did. All the gypsy curse did was torture a soul and yank it from its eternal resting place. Had they merely tried to merge the demon with your soul, you may have had a chance but no now."

Drusilla then did something that surprised even him. She knelt down and grabbed his right hand after dissipating the arrow constructs and placed the hand over her heart. His eyes widened as he felt the beat of her heart.

"How?" He asked with the question.

"Love conquers all, Angel." She said. "My sisters helped do what many would think was impossible and know I shall take one of my new sisters' advice."

"That is?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to 'forgive' you." She informed him.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Oz formed a barrier around himself as a trio of Star Sapphires fired energy beams at him. He tried to attack when he could but the violet women were truly a force to be reckoned with. Willow wasn't having that great of luck either as her constructs mainly focused on her target's psychosis rather than her own. The only two Sunnydale residents that had been effected by Ethan Rayne's spell were Xander and Cordelia. The way Xander was battling made the guitarist think that the Green Lantern who had possessed him last night had left more behind than an active ring. Cordelia seemed to have inherited Wonder Woman's abilities and using that in combination with the armor that Xander had made with his ring, she was holding her own against the alien women. After dodging a blast from one of the Sapphires, he saw Queen Aga'po staring at Buffy's little sister who was running away from the battle.

"This can't be good." He said to himself as he tried to keep up his defense.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aga'po stared at the human girl before realizing what exactly she was. She couldn't believe what she was seeing but she wasn't mistaken. She remembered what Krona had used in order to view the beginning of the universe and somehow it had manifested in a young human female.

_How could the Guardians be this stupid?_ She thought. _Leaving Krona's Key on this planet unguarded on a dimensional tear, what were they thinking?_

"Fatality, bring me that little girl." Aga'po ordered.

Fatality flew towards the little girl that the queen indicated. She grabbed the girl and backhanded the blonde teenager through a wall. The mother of the two girls found herself wrapped in violet chains as she fell to the ground.

"BUFFY!" The girl yelled. "MOM!"

Fatality turned to see the clearly more experienced Green Lantern fly at her before he was blind sided by a trio of violet beams from Carol, Miri, and Drusilla. The beams formed into chains as the Green Lantern was forced unconscious and Queen Aga'po walked over to Drusilla.

"You're from this town." She said to Drusilla. "How long has this one been a Green Lantern?"

"Kitten has just became one last night." Dru informed her.

Carol began to shake her head. "That's not possible." She contradicted. "Some of what I've seen him do reminded me of what I've seen some of the Green Lantern Honor Guard do. He can't be that good and only been a Green Lantern for a day."

"But it's true, Big Sister." Drusilla pleaded with her. "My Kitten only became a Green Lantern because of the bad man who cast the spell."

"This bears further investigation." Queen Aga'po said. "Come, we return to Zamaron with both the Green Lantern and Krona's Key."

Dru latched onto Xander's chains with a violet beam and he floated behind her. The Star Sapphires gathered as Miri pulled out a Mother Box. Oz, Willow, and Cordelia flew to the ground.

"Hey!" Cordelia shouted. "The only way you're leaving here is over us!"

Carol laughed. "Don't you know anything?" She asked. The Star Sapphires pointed their rings at the trio. "Love conquers all—WITH VIOLET LIGHT!!!!!!"

TBC.......


	4. Fate Of Love

****I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, GREEN LANTERN, OR ANY OF THE OTHER DC COMIC CHARACTERS THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY AND GREEN LANTERN IS OWNED BY DC COMICS.********************************************************************

Chapter Four

Fate Of Love

"The entire attack lasted only a matter of minutes." Batman informed them as he tried to land the Javelin. "We only received scattered reports but it appears to be the work of the Star Sapphires."

Diana, otherwise known as Wonder Woman, was staring out onto the town with an unshakable feeling of deja vu. Granted, this town looked no different that any she'd ever seen but she couldn't shake the feeling that she'd been here before.

"What is it about this town?" She asked herself. "I feel like I've been here before."

"According to Doctor Fate, this town was built on an active Hellmouth." Batman began to explain before he was interrupted by the Amazonian princess.

"You mean that there is a Mouth of Tartarus with a town built over it." Diana exclaimed not believing what she was hearing. "Do you realize how dangerous this town is?"

"Com'n Diana, we're the Justice League of America." Wally said from his chair. "What could possibly be down there that could be dangerous to us?"

"Vampires, werewolves, succuba, demons of every shape size and color can be found on a Mouth of Tartarus." She explained. "The death rate of this town would make Gotham City look like Mayberry."

Wally's eyes widened from this bit of information. "If that's true, who's making sure that people down there don't become an all-you-can-eat buffet?" He asked.

"According to John, Kyle, and Guy, a pair of Green Lanterns and a Blue Lantern as well as a girl who appears to share the very same gifts you possess, Diana." Batman answered him.

"How could that be possible?" Diana asked.

"Again according Doctor Fate, a Chaos Mage cast a spell on the Halloween costumes in his shop." Batman explained. "The spell transformed those who purchased their costumes from his shop into their costumes."

"So it wasn't a dream." Diana said with a hint of realization.

"Dream?" Wally asked.

"Last night, I had dreamt I was in someone else's body." Diana explained. "I was fighting against demons at night in a suburb when I was assisted by a furry beast. A human Green Lantern appeared and defeated the beast and we were soon forced to help find a 'friend' that had ran out into that chaotic night. We ended up facing off against a master vampire but then I woke up."

"It must have been when the spell ended." Batman said. "We've landed."

Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Steel, and Red Tornado exited the craft and proceeded to help with recovery efforts. Diana walked over to a destroyed building to see an emerald gauntlet emerge from the rubble. The gauntlet glowed with what the Amazon Princess thought reminded her of the same energy given off by the Green Lantern's ring. A blast erupted from the gauntlet hurtling the debris away. The only thing that protected the Justice Leaguers was an emerald force field that formed around them.

"Cordelia!" Oz yelled.

The dust cleared and Diana saw a young woman clad in emerald armor quite similar to her more formal battle armor. She could see Wally's eyes widen with a look that seemed to scream that the scarlet speedster was freaking a bit out. The young brunette woman seemed rather enraged at those who had attacked her. If this was the same girl that she had possessed last night, then Diana knew just how to handle this.

"_Stand down!"_ Diana ordered, speaking to the girl in Themysciran.

This seemed to snap the girl out of her rage and the girl seemed a bit embarrassed by how she had been acting.

"_I'm sorry, Princess." _The girl said looking a bit mystified. _"How in the hell do I know this language?"_

"_It could be that I was using your body last night because of the chaos mage's spell."_ Diana replied. _"What happened?"_

"_We were in the library discussing the events that had occurred last night."_ Cordelia said to her. _"We then heard a boom tube open up and we rushed outside to see who approached to find the Star Sapphires had used the boom tube to arrive."_

"_How many were there?" _Diana asked.

"_All of them, I think."_ Cordelia said. _"Xander approached Queen Aga'po with a great deal of grace and dignity to how he treated her. Then, Drusilla, a female vampire who the Zamarons somehow made human, appeared and announced her plan to get her revenge on Angel, another vampire who's also in love with Buffy the Vampire Slayer."_

Cordelia pointed over to the wall where Buffy was being helped up by Red Tornado. Diana couldn't understand how a vampire could love anyone but then she thought that she'd seen a few stranger things since she'd joined the League.

"_When those plans were revealed, Buffy revealed the extent of her stupidity by getting into the face of the Queen and acted like just because she was the Slayer that people should always do what she said. Fortunately, Oz managed to get her out of the way before Buffy was attacked. Xander made this armor with his ring and he, Oz, Willow, and I tried to fight them off. Then, Queen Aga'po kidnaped Buffy's little sister and Xander tried to rescue her only to be captured as well. We tried to stop them but they were too much for us." _Cordelia said to the Princess.

"Do not blame yourself." Diana said to her switching back to English. "You did what you could."

"I just hope Xander is figuring out someway to get himself out of this mess." Cordelia replied.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Queen Aga'po couldn't believe the memories she had gleaned from the young human's mind. When she tried to get a sense of his radiance in the emotional spectrum, she had almost been blinded. Normally, sentient beings tended to radiate in a specific spectrum. Having a power ring tended to focus a person's radiance into a specific wavelength. The teenage Green Lantern however radiated in all the aspects of the spectrum. The Zamaron Queen could see the green, red, blue, yellow, indigo, love, and a little orange in his radiance. Everyone of these wavelengths tried to fight for dominance over the other but to no avail. This was inconceivable to every theory about the wavelength that they had but the young human was the very proof of it.

"Did you have to take my pants?" The young human asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Did you have to take my pants?" Xander asked.

He had woken up to find himself shackled to a violet crystalline wall. Checking himself over the best he could, he found that he was in a situation that only one Captain James Tiberius Kirk could find himself in. Hearing a giggle, he looked over to see the source of the small outburst. A rather cute blue-skinned woman with red hair clad in the uniform of a Star Sapphire was the source of the rather pleasant noise.

"What's your name?" He asked with a smile trying to at least cheer himself up given the circumstances.

Realizing that he had been referring to her, the woman seemed to stiffen up nervously. Xander smiled and decided to press the issue.

"Come on, tell me." Xander said with a smirk. "If you don't tell me, I'll just make one up and I bet it won't be as appealing as your real one."

"Miri Riam." She answered him.

"Lovely name." He replied. "Name's Xander Harris and now that the pleasantries are out of the way, where's Dawn?"

"Who?" Miri asked a little confused.

"Little human girl about twelve years old that you kidnaped along with me back in Sunnyhell on Earth." Xander explained.

Queen Aga'po walked into Xander's cell. She was rather curious about the human and while probing his mind had provided some answers. Some answers could not be gained so easily.

"Why does it matter?" Aga'po asked. "What is she to you?"

Xander stared at the Queen pushing all thoughts of modesty aside. "It matters because no one messes with _my girls_." He told the Zamaron Queen.

Fatality had been leaning against the wall and couldn't help but laugh at the remark that the teenage Green Lantern had made.

"And what parameters would constitute being one of _your girls_?" She asked with a mocking tone to her voice.

"Being a woman that I care about who is also more powerful than I who I would die to protect." Xander told her. "I don't care what I'm facing but if it threatens the life of one of _my girls_, then I will fight it to save her from it."

Aga'po could see a few tears running from the eyes of Miri as the memories of her late husband were brought forth by Xander's words. The Zamaron Queen then focused her attention back on Xander.

"Much like you did when you forced the vampire named Angel to lead you down the tunnels to try to save Buffy's life." She said to him giving him an example of what he had done in the past.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

Aga'po tapped her head a couple of times to let him have an idea of how she knew. Xander's eyes widened at the realization.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Mongul had gathered several of his "loyal" members of the Sinestro Corps above the planet, Zamaron. He knew of Sinestro attempting to rally the members loyal to him as well as the orders to rescue the captured members held by the Guardians of Oa and the Zamarons. With a gesture, he signaled the attack. The yellow clad ring bearers flew down into the planet's atmosphere firing yellow energy beams towards the surface without any synchronization between any of them but that was okay because fear couldn't be predicable.

"Love is for the weak." He remarked before descending himself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Drusilla ran over to where Kitten's ring was being kept. The ring didn't seem to happy to be where it was because it was bouncing against the sides of the violet field it was being kept behind. Ms. Edith had told her that without Kitten's help, all of the lovely points of violet light would be snuffed out. This was not to say that she was insane but when you are stressed, you tend to cling to familiar concepts even if said concepts might make you appear to be insane. She pointed her ring towards the field and with a flash of violet, the field faded and the ring zoomed out towards its master.

"Good luck, Kitten." She said.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Xander had been trying to will his ring to himself since the Queen and her Sapphires had ran off when the explosions began to be heard. It wasn't easily as he wasn't even sure if the Star Sapphires had left his ring intact but he knew he had to try. A bright green glow hit him suddenly almost blinding him before it subsided revealing his ring on his finger. Green construct bolt cutters snapped his shackles off and he landed on the floor.

"Now to find Dawn." He said to himself.

Before he could reach the door to his cell, a Sinestro Corpsman appeared through it only to have a gladius construct shoved into his chest. The Sinestro collapsed to the floor as Xander frowned.

"Great, not more of these guys." He said.

Xander ran down the hallway not exactly sure where he was going. Every time a Sinestro would pop their ugly head out, it got blasted off their shoulders. He wasn't playing around and now he had to hurry otherwise Dawn might get caught in the crossfire. Xander ran out into what seemed like a "grand hall" type area of the palace to see Miri hunched over a broken column. Blood dripped from a cut on her lip and she seemed to be terrified. He knelt down to her.

"Miri, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"It's him." She said. "The monster that killed my husband. I thought I could try to avenge him but I got so afraid that I..."

"Don't worry about that." Xander told her. "It's only natural that you would be afraid. Go find Dawn and keep her safe."

Xander turned and ran down the hallway. Miri thought she heard him saying something else as he ran off.

"No one hurts my girls."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Mongul laughed as he entered the throne room. The Star Sapphires had been easily dispersed by his henchmen and he was going to move in for the kill on the Zamaron Queen. That was the plan until an emerald axe construct was embedded into the head of one of his henchmen. The alien warlord turned to see a Green Lantern moving through his henchmen like a hot knife through butter. This actually impressed him as he had always viewed the Green Lanterns as a group of sanctimonious ring bearers who tried to tell others how to live. Green Lanterns seemed to only go for the kill when necessary. Not this Green Lantern though, he was going straight for the kill. Even if he hated every Green Lantern that he had every came across, he had to respect this one for being willing to win the battle as quickly as possible. The obviously human Green Lantern flew across the room and landed between him and Queen Aga'po and her Star Sapphires.

"Star Sapphires, I suggest you protect your queen." Xander said. "I will handle them."

"Good luck, Xander." Queen Aga'po said acknowledging his request.

Queen Aga'po and the Star Sapphires began to make their way out of the throne room via a rear entrance and Mongul seemed a bit infuriated by this. He took a step forward after counting how many Sinestro Corpsmen he had left.

"Hey Green Lantern!" He yelled. "Can't you count? You're outnumbered five to one."

Xander smirked. "Then I guess you should get five more guys so that this could be an even fight." He replied.

Mongul's four remaining Sinestro Corpsmen charged the Green Lantern who somehow managed to destroy them in a quad blast of green energy. Mongul was even more impressed by this and charged at the Lantern who began to backpedal away from the raging brute. The alien warlord followed him dodging the foolish Green Lantern's attacks as he did. It didn't take long before the Green Lantern stopped.

"Why here, Green Lantern?" He asked a little curious.

"I just want to get far enough away so the my girls can escape." Xander explained before a thought crossed his mind. _Did I just say that?_

"Noble." Mongul said. "Foolish for they will die as well but still noble."

"Not on my watch." Xander said before he attacked again.

Mongul dodged the attack and elected to close the distance on the human leveling a punch into his chest sending the teenage Green Lantern hurtling through the air. The human roughly landed on the ground clutching his chest.

"Fuck, that hurt." Xander exclaimed.

"Glad you approve." Mongul said before firing a yellow energy blast at the human who hastily threw up a shield to protect himself.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dawn could watch the battle that took place between Mongul and Xander from where she was in the Zamaron Palace. She knew only one thing then with absolute certainty. She would never forget the screams she heard when Mongul grabbed Xander by his right leg and hurled the teenage Green Lantern into the Zamaron Central Battery. She wasn't sure if those screams where Xander's own or hers.

Author's End Notes: Ain't I a stinker? Epilogue comes up next.


	5. Epilogue

****I DON'T OWN BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, GREEN LANTERN, OR ANY OF THE OTHER DC COMIC CHARACTERS THAT MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS WORK OF FAN FICTION. BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS OWNED BY JOSS WHEDON AND MUTANT ENEMY AND GREEN LANTERN IS OWNED BY DC COMICS.********************************************************************

Epilogue

Dawn held the power ring in her hand as she sat alone in her room. She knew exactly whose ring it was which only brought forth bad memories for her. This ring had flown from Xander to her before his death and automatically took her through space all the way home. The ring was one of the most powerful weapon in the universe and it was in her hands. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said.

Arisia walked into the girl's room and sat down on the bed next to the girl. Dawn had met her when she had returned to Sunnydale but she never had the chance to talk to her since then.

"Thinking about Xander?" Arisia asked.

"Every night since Zamaron." Dawn replied.

After giving her a moment, Arisia said. "I was about your age when I first became a Green Lantern. I inherited the position from my father when he died. All my life I had dreamed of taking up the mantle of the Green Lantern of my home sector of 2815. But when the moment finally came, I was overwhelmed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dawn asked.

"Let me finish." Arisia replied. "I met the cutest guy that I'd ever seen. He was a Green Lantern as well but he wouldn't even give me the time of day. He was my Xander."

"What did you do?" Dawn asked.

"I used my ring to will myself to how you see me now. Even then, he didn't return my affections. At least, not for a while." Arisia explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dawn asked with a tear beginning to roll down her right eye.

With a green tissue construct, Arisia wiped the tear off of Dawn's cheek. "Because no one found Xander's body." Arisia told her. "First rule in this business, they're not dead unless you find a body. Second rule, if there is no body then they were probably thrown into some other dimension."

"You don't know that for sure." Dawn told her.

"You're right, Dawn. I don't but where are we without hope?" Arisia asked.

Dawn stood up and walked over to a window only to have her eyes widen as she saw what was out there. She spun around.

"Why is half the freaking Green Lantern Corps here?" Dawn asked.

Arisia smirked and stood up. "It isn't exactly half the Corps." She informed the teenager.

"Same question please." Dawn said.

"They're here because one of the Guardians wanted to explain a few things to your mother." Arisia answered her.

"Explain what exactly to my mother?" Dawn asked.

"They want to ask you if you want to take up Xander's ring as your own and..." Arisia said before Dawn interrupted her.

"Become a Green Lantern." Dawn said finishing Arisia's sentence.

Arisia nodded and they headed downstairs to see Joyce handing a steaming green mug to the male Guardian who was sitting down on the living room couch. Dawn looked over to see a human Green Lantern who's uniform top looked more like a jacket almost cracking up laughing at the sight which Dawn began to smile as she too realized the humor. Her older sister seemed to be trying to stare down the Green Lanterns as if she was ready to fight at the drop of a hat.

"I will admit, Miss Summers, that there was an ulterior motive for my visit but it was also for Dawn's protection." The Guardian said to Joyce calmly. "I've come to ask your daughter if she would like to join the Green Lantern Corps."

Buffy launched herself at the Guardian but she was halted as an emerald field of energy enveloped her before she was brought to the floor away from the Guardian. The Slayer turned to see who had done it to see Dawn pointing her right fist at her with the green power ring on the middle finger of that fist. The Guardian nodded at Dawn.

"Thank you, Dawn." The Guardian said congratulating the girl.

"I'll say." The jacketed Green Lantern said. "Kid's got a quick trigger finger."

"Lantern Gardner, please let me continue." The Guardian said before he continued. "Contrary to how you may feel, this isn't your choice but your sister's."

"You got Xander killed and now you're going to try to get my sister killed as well!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Buffy, if anyone is to blame for Xander's death; it's me." Dawn said. "If the Star Sapphires hadn't captured me, then Xander wouldn't have been caught by them as well. If Xander hadn't been caught, he wouldn't have been killed by Mongul."

"Besides, Dawn is better off with the Green Lantern Corps than on her own." Arisia said to Joyce.

Joyce shot a glare at the Guardian that could have killed had the mother had that ability. The Guardian seemed to tense up from the glare and quickly answered the unspoken question.

"Lantern Arisia is correct." The Guardian said. "On Zamaron, Dawn demonstrated the abilities to control the aspects of fear, love, and willpower. There may have some rage there but it wasn't enough for the Red Lantern Corps to be alerted. Miss Summers, while joining the Green Lantern Corps is voluntary, both the Sinestro Corps and the Star Sapphires have been known to 'draft' members into their ranks. Queen Aga'po is quite fond of your daughter and would have been quite eager to have had her stay on Zamaron as a Star Sapphire. The Sinestro Corps would stick her in a pod and force her to witness her own fears before they psychologically and physically manipulate her into one of their own. I do not want this future for your daughter and I doubt you want that either. That is why I am offering her membership into the Corps."

Joyce caught on to what the Guardian was saying. "But it sounds like you're trying to force my daughter in anyway." She informed the Guardian.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Miss Summers, but if I so chose to, I could have my Lanterns take your daughter into protective custody back on Oa. There would be nothing anyone on this planet could do to stop me from doing this." The Guardian said. "But I'm not going to. If Dawn agrees, Lantern Arisia will stay here and train her in the use of her ring so that Dawn will be able to become a Green Lantern."

Buffy was about to say something to the Guardian when a green gag formed on her mouth. She glared at her sister who glared back at her.

"Buffy, I'm doing this." Dawn informed her.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Spike tore Atrocious' head off his body and chucked it into the lake of blood with a laugh. This demon/alien thing tried to think that he could tell the master vampire what to do but he was proven quite wrong. Spike turned to see the other Red Lanterns approach him and he shifted to his game face.

"Anyone have a problem with a change of leadership?" He asked.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Drusilla stared at the Zamaron Central Battery while she cradled a violet construct of Ms. Edith in her arms. Fatality stood next to her as the seemingly insane former vampire had said that something would be happening that would help all the Star Sapphires. She saw the doll construct fade away as Drusilla's lips formed into a smile.

"Ms. Edith told me that my little emerald kitten would come back with violet fur." Drusilla said to Fatality.

She was about to remark about how crazy this made her sound when energy crackled out of the Central Battery. The Zamarons and the remaining Star Sapphires were now gathering around to see the brightly violet figure emerge from the Battery. It was almost blinding to even look at the figure until Drusilla fired a beam of violet energy at the figure which caused it to assume the form of a medieval knight clad in violet full plate armor. The violet knight walked over to Queen Aga'po and went to his knees. His hands raised up towards the Zamaron Queen where a violet broadsword formed in his hands. Aga'po seemed a little confused.

"He's offering his sword to you." Carol explained. "I use to read stories about knights when I was little. He's showing his loyalty by offering you his sword.

Aga'po took the offered sword from the knight as it dawned on her what might have happened that created the knight in the first place. This was something the Star Sapphires needed. This knight had the potential to be their Ion, their Parallax.

"Rise, Knight." Aga'po said placing the sword back into the knight's hands.

The knight rose to his feet and sheathed his sword. While the other Star Sapphires gathered around the knight with curiosity, Miri however flew away to see at a cliff to watch the sun set. She didn't even realize she was followed until she heard the person talk.

"He meant it, you know." Drusilla told her. "When he called you one of his girls, he really meant it."

"But why do I feel like I did when my husband was killed?" Miri asked her. "I sent him against Mongul. I did that to him."

"I know but I wonder about what the second round will be like." Dru said as she walked away.

The End...


End file.
